A variety of electronic and information products are developed due to the fast progress in electronics and computer technology. Correspondingly, more and more users become more critical with respect to the functions and the quality of the products. The increasing consumer demand with respect to manufacturers of portable computer, particularly notebook computer, is very significant.
The trend of developing notebook computers is slimness, compactness, and lightweight in consideration of weight and size. Moreover, an all-in-one notebook computer is constantly being sought. Nowadays, all-in-one notebook computers are dominant type of portable computers. It is understood that the notebook computer market is very competitive. Fortunately, a wide variety of notebook computers are available for consumers to choose. It also understood that most consumers want to buy an all-in-one, ergonomic notebook computer in a cost effective price. It is concluded that if a notebook computer manufacturer wants to win over other competitive manufacturers how to provide user with ergonomic notebook computers in a reasonable price should be a deciding factor.
A notebook computer, as self-explanatory, means the computer can be easily opened or closed just like opening or closing a notebook. As shown in FIG. 1, a prior parallelepiped notebook computer comprises a display 10 and a case 11. At least one hinge 12, provided at one side of the case 11, is coupled to the display 10. As such, in a nonoperating position the display 10 is covered the case 11. For using the notebook computer, a user can pivot the display 10 about the hinge 12 upward to position the display 10 at an optimum angle about the case 11 for viewing. A keyboard 13 and a touch panel 14 are provided on top of the case 11 proximate the display 10. Also, two spaced slots 15 are formed at a top edge of the case 11 distal from the display 10. A slide lock 16 is provided on one side of the display 10 distal from the hinge 12. The lock 16 is adapted to prevent the notebook computer from opening. For locking the notebook computer, slide the lock 16 to cause two hooks 161 at both sides of the lock 16 to move laterally. The lateral movements of the hooks 161 will cause the hooks 161 to insert into the slots 15 for fastening the display 10 and the case 11 together (i.e., locked) in response to closing the display 10 onto the case 11.
However, a precise manufacturing of a connecting mechanism of the slide lock 16 and the hooks 161 is required since newly developed notebook computers are more lightweight and more compact. As a result, a user may have difficulty in feeling whether the hooks 161 are disengaged from the slots 15 in opening the display 10 since the lateral movement of the lock 16 is relatively small. It is typical that a user uses one hand to push the lock 16 and the other hand to open the display 10. However, the user has to exert a great force to open the display 10 due to the own weight of the display 10. Hence, it is not easy to open the display 10. It is often that a user may use a great force to open the display 10 not being aware that the hooks 161 are not disengaged from the slots 15. As a result, the lock 16, the hooks 161, and other associated members are susceptible of damage. Further, a great inconvenience and trouble may be brought to users.
Moreover, the protruding hooks 161 are not aesthetic in addition to the above drawback of being susceptible of damage. It is concluded that the prior lock is not a perfect design.
Thus, it is desirable among vast users and manufacturers to provide a notebook computer having a novel lock capable of easily, conveniently opening the display 10 from the case 11 or closing the display 10 onto the case 11.